The Reclaimers Mate
by Logan96
Summary: He was once an outcast in his own society. But when a fate in counter with a forerunner beacon brings the UNSC to his doorstep, he is thrust into the world he love with people who were thought to be dead. But when he meets his hero, he is in for the shock of his life. MaleOC x female wolf MC
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to need help to see where this goes so you will dictate the path of this story.

* * *

Logan's POV

We ale know the story boy meets girl they fall in love. Well that's not how this particular story happened at all. It all started like this on a cool fall day in Texas and a boy named Logan.

The coldness perfectly described how I felt today, cold, alone,like a lone wolf kinda but that was my norm. Before I get any farther how about I tell you about my self. I'm a tall 6'3" 18 year old with brown eyes and blonde hair. I have two loving parents that try their hardest to give me what I need. Since I'm a loner of sorts I take up my free time in writing, what can I say it's my freedom. It gives me the social contact I crave but am to afraid to have.

Today it was the date December 17th, 2019 I had just finished with school for the day. As per my usual norm I left and went home to play some Destiny, what can I say it was a good game for its generation. You see I'm a bit of a literature buff. One of my favorite quote is, "The most important thing are the hardest to say." by Stephen king. I can't really tell you why without putting you in danger. I will though tell you this and I can't stress this enough I am a FURRY. I wasn't alway like this, but I've com to accept it and embrace it as part of my life. I do ok in school, I'm not the best student but when it come to writing I can unleash all my demons into my pencil and then onto the paper. There is a sense of freedom I get when I put my thoughts down on paper. I'm getting of track and rambling aren't I. Well lets continue with the story.

It was a cool day as I walked to my grandmothers house. She was a old portly women with brown hair and brown eyes. I know she means well but sometimes she doesn't know when to stay out of things that aren't ment for her to be in. But on this day in particular she had gotten me an early Christmas gift. She had said that it was an old relic she had dug up in her younger days, she had also told me that it could grant one wish but it had to be in in the hands of someone that was free of corruption. So I of corse took it to not be rude and not one to reject a gift.

So here I sat in my room looking at the glyphs on the object. I got this word feeling that I had seen it before then it it came to me it was the box that I had seen in the spartan ops cutscenes in Halo 4. My first thought was 'oh shit if this is here something bad is going to happen and soon. But then I saw some thing it looked like a small box with a red button. On closer examination I found it was an eagle in a circle with the words 'United Nations Space Command'. It was a distress becon! Well I can hate myself for this later, so I lifted the plastic box and slammed my hand down on the red button.

UNSC Spirit of Fire

A male wolf was standing at the helm of the ship his uniform state that he is Captain Jacob Cutter. He was calm and collected with his calculating brown eyes and black fur. He was part of a race from andromeda. His ship had gone off corse and he was lost but then the comms officer ran up to him.

"sir we have a distress beacon in the milky way galaxy... It's one of our sir." he said and then ran back to his station.

Crap! What does ONI want there from what we know it is home to a primitive life form known as humans.

"someone thaw out the chief and Lord Hood they will want to of this development!" I yelled

Logan's POV

Well if I don't know if they're coming but I will know soon enough, I thought to myself. Then ass if spoken to soon the was a boom up in the sky. Shit ODSTs! I ran out to my front law to see if it was true. When I only saw one drop pod I knew that shit was about to hit the fan. As it impacted the street in front of me, I through my hand in front of my face to shield it. When I looked up I came face to face with what could be my worst nightmare or the best thing ever.

The spartan was looking right at me but what struck me as old was it had wolffish characteristics. There was no second thought in my mind who this was, John-117 spartan 2. He walked up tho me and stuck his hand out and made a grab for the beacon, reflexively I pulled it to was when he spoke

"sir give me the beacon it is UNSC property." she stated bluntly in a feminine voice

I stood there in complete and utter shock master Chief was a female. Now that I didn't expect. That was when I said

"you take off your helmet I want to confirm you are who I think you are."

Then I heard the sound of clasps unlocking and the hiss of air. As the helmet started to come off I saw...

* * *

So that's the firt chapter guys! Tell me how I did also your first choice. Pm me and tell me what the mc wolf fem looks like.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

I was wondering why he was listening to me but as the helmet came of I quickly saw the 'he' was a she. She had cream colored fur under her chin with dulled brown eyes, and brown hair that was shoulder length. She was a thing of beauty. What I had failed to notice was the squad of SEALs that were behind me which I only head because of the click of the safety. I knew if she was here then we were dealing with a non-cannon version of the halo story-line. Now I know what your thinking this could from bad to worse really fast. But it didn't, it was actually really anti-climatic.

That's when things got out of hand. The screams to 'put your weapon down!' were intense to say the least. Thats when I knew that my only choose was to hit the deck. That's when the first shots were fired.

(This is where the story becomes a choose your own adventure. You have two options

A. Master chief kills all the SEALS and kidnaps logan and takes the relic.

Or

B. Master chief try's to make 'peace' with this gov leading to a new era of technology and innovation.

That's all let me know in the comments below. And sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
